Runaway
by starXX
Summary: Ocean can read minds, smell emotions and personalities, plus see the future. Vampires? No she is a werewolf. Story is better then summary!
1. Chapter 1

**I would like to give a thanks to ****brokenfromthepast****look at her stories they are the BEST!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters Stephanie Meyer has created. I wish I did but I don't. ):**

**________________________________________________________________________**

Chapter 1

_Dear mom_

_ Sorry I left, I took Emma with me. I have money and I have my car. I just have a lot to think about. Don't wait up I'm not sure when I will be back. Hugs and kisses from Emma._

_ Love Ocean_

I put the note on the kitchen table and grabbed mine and Emma's bags. Emma is my daughter she is 3 I had her when I was 14 and now I'm 17. I thought I was done growing but I had a big growth spurt and last week I turned into some kind of wolf. I didn't tell my mom she would have thought that I was crazy.

I'm a full Quileute I have black hair and almond shaped eyes. On my right eye have a large skar from my eyebrow to my cheek. I think that I would be pretty if it wasn't there.

"Mommy!" Emma said snapping me out of my thoughts.

"What hunny?" I asked looking in the review mirror to see her eyes, Emma has the same shape eyes as me but the same color as her dad.. green.

"where are we going and when are we going to be there." Emma is really smart for only 3.

"we are going to a place called LaPush and we should be there in about 2 minutes, I can see the sign now." just as the words came out of my mouth the welcome to LaPush sign came into view.

"YEY!" Emma yelled, she was always happy when she was with me.

I turned into a little cafe. "Let get some food in your belly." I said to her with a smile.

"okay!" she laughed. I don't know what I would do without Emma. She is my life and the only thing that keeps me here.

We both hoped out of my yellow 2004 Saturn Vue, it was a gift from my mom when I got my license.

When we walked into the little cafe I grabbed a news paper. I was flipping through it when the waitress come up to us. " I will be your waitress for today, what would you like the drink."

"Coke for me and chocolate milk for her." I said with a smile.

"alright," she handed me a menu. "i will be right back with your drinks and to take your order." this girl sounded way too sweet.

Just then a group of guys and a couple of girls walked in laughing and talking. I could smell woods and a sticky sweet smell that kind of burned my nose off of them. I turned around to look at them when one of the girls looked at me. She was really pretty with short brown hair, drake eyes and full lips. She had a kind of confused look on her face.

"_Look at her Jake she looks like one of us." _I could hear her say to a tall guy with really big muscles.

"have you decided what you want?" the waitress come back.

"umm.. I would like that and she would like that." im not even sure what I ordered but I needed to get out of here.

"mommy whats wrong?" Emma asked.

"nothing mommy just got distracted." I smiled at her. I looked down at the news paper I was looking at again trying to find a job. I already had a place to live. I found it 3 days ago when I decided to come here. But I still needed a job and a place for Emma to go.

"mommy where is the house. I want to go home." Emma said just then I seen a add for a babysitter.

"oh hunny we will go home when we are done eating the waitress is coming right now." just like I said she put the food down in front of us. "thanks... umm.. I was wondering what you could tell me about this Emily Young person that has an add in the news paper for babysitting." I asked with a smile.

"oh she is a really good preson. If I had a kid I would let her babysit she is really good with kids." she smiled.

"grate thanks so much." I smiled sweetly at her. I looked back down at the new paper so I could call her. "hunny I'm going to make a call so don't talk for a second. Okay?"

Emma just smiled at me. I grabbed my cell phone I just got and dialed the number.  
After the second ring someone answerd.

"hello." said a sweet voice.

"hi is this Emily Young?" I ask trying to sound sweet too.

"yes. May I ask who this is."

"yes this is Ocean I'm calling about the add you have in the newspaper as a babysitter. Are you still able to.." she cut me off.

"yes I can, you can come over right now if you would like." she sounded like she was smiling.

"okay well I'm at the cafe right now but I will come over when I'm done." I couldn't help but smile, I was happy that it didn't have to look around for long to find someone.

"great!" she said happily, she gave me the directions and we said goodbye and hung up.

After we were done eating we drove to Emily's house, it wasn't hard to find our new house. It was just a couple of houses away so I'm happy about that.

I knocked on the door, and I could hear Emily walking to that door.  
"Ocean?" Emily asked with a smile. I couldn't help but notice 3 scars just like mine on her face.

"yeah that is me and this is Emma." I said with a smile.

"Hi Emily." Emma said with a shy smile.

"come in we just had luch and everyone is just sitting around with their kids. Emma, would you like the meet my daughter?" Emily asked sweetly.

We walked in the house to see some really big guys sitting in the living room and some kids.

"Emily if you don't mind but could you watch Emma for like couple of minutes I just want to go to the house and get our stuff out of the car. I just moved a couple of houses away." I said sheepishly, I was going to the house but I was also going to change into a wolf so I could see the woods, they look very pretty.

"sure" Emily didn't even hesitate.

"thanks so much you are such a life savor." I said smiling and walking out the door.

I jumped in my car and in about 2 seconds I was at my new house, there was wood all around my new 2 story house. I got the bags and put them in the house and walked out to the back door to go wolf. I striped all my close off and started to run, I just had to think about Emma not having a dad and I would be a wolf.

All my senses where going wild I could smell something like me. I started to run and follow the smell. Soon I could see a group of really big wolves. I was pretty small. They all looked of to me. The small light gray one's eyes where dark and I could almost recognize them from somewhere.

Sense I was little I could read minds. I just tuned into the mind of the wolves.

"_do you think she is that girl from the café? Jake."_

"_im not to sure she smells the same but that could be anything. If she was then why can't we hear her thoughts."  
_  
They all just turned around and didn't look my way again. So I walked away to go to Emily's house. When I came out of the woods I when into my house to get dressed again. And walked back to Emily's house.

As I walked close I could hear voices.

_"She smells funny, almost like us but she don't really look like one of use. If she was then at cut would not be there.__Plus she almost smells vamp..__"_the girl trailed off.  
_"i know but... " _the girl and guy stopped talking just as I came into there view.

"hi is Emily still here?" I asked trying not to shack with anger.

"umm... yeah she is just walk inside." I smiled and walked inside the house.

"MOMMY!" Emma come running over to me.

"what hunny?"

"this is my new friend Collin!" she was so happy.

When Collin walked in he wasn't what I thought he would look like. He looked like my age.  
"hey I'm Collin." he held out his hand I shock it. I wasn't cold like I thought it was going to be thats how everyone is to me. He looked alittle shocked about the heat.

"hi im Ocean." I said with a week smile.

He looked down at Emma like he was a blind man looking at the sun for the first time.  
"Come on Emma lets get going we need to set the house up."

"mommy can Collin come too?" Emma asked looking up at Collin, he smiled at her and looked up at me hopeful. I don't understand why he would want to hang out with a 3 year old. I listened to his thoughts. _"Please say yes... Please, please!"_

"well if Collin wants to he is welcome over our house anytime." I said with a smile.

Before we left I talked with Emily about her baby sitting and finding a job. She was more then happy to baby sit for me, which was grate. I started to get this happy feeling about this place. Nothing can take me down now.

**I hope you like my new story, I'm going to update a lot. (: Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own or have rights to Twilight or its characters!**** I only own Ocean and her family!**

**________________________________________________________________________**

Chapter 2

On the way back to the house we didn't talk much.

"here we are." I said with a smile.

"wow it's one of the biggest in the res. How many rooms does it have?" Collin chuckled

"umm… 4 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms and 2 living rooms. But I use one as a dining room." I said with a smile. Then I listened in on what he was really thinking.

_Wow I can't wait for her to know about the wolves. Maybe I will be a lot to stay the night sometimes._

So he wasn't to stay the night. I wonder if Emma will ask.

"so why don't we go in?"

Collin laughed and nodded his head.

I showed Collin around the house, he thought it was beautiful. I wouldn't have it for long though if I didn't get a job soon.

"Hey Collin I was wondering if you know anywhere that is hiring?" I asked sheepishly

"Umm… I can see if Jake knows anyone, but he's got a garage and I think he needs a…"

I cut him off. "I good with cars, I know how to fix them. Me and my dad use to fix older ones. It was one of my hobbies before I moved." He smiled.

"I will tell him, he might want to know." Collin said.

"MOMMY! COLLIN!" Emma screamed.

We both ran up the stares to her bedroom thinking she was in trouble. When we got in her room she was smiling at us.

"Hun what's wrong?" Collin asked.

"I want you to play with me some more before I go to bed and I want to talk to mommy about something." She smiled sweetly.

"Okay Emma I will go to the bathroom then." He smiled.

I nodded my head for Emma to start talking. She let her from go and became bigger and ripped her close. (She can change what she looks like.) When Emma wasn't holding her appearance of when she looked 3 her looks more like 13. She grows fast, real fast.

"Mom I want to show him, he is different from humans he isn't human." Emma said in her angelic voice.

"I know sweetly, ask him about Imprinting, say you heard someone say something about it, then if he tell you a good secret then you can tell him about you. But not about me just say your dad was a vampire." She smiled back happily. "Now change." I ordered.

She changed back and changed her closes, as I walked out she called me back.

"Thanks." She said. I just smiled back.

When I knew she was done I told Collin he could go play with her now. I was mentally listened to them play when she finally asked about imprinting.

"_Collin I heard someone at Emily's house talking about imprinting. What is it?" _she asked sweetly.

"_err… a… it's…umm… it's when you find someone that you really care about?"_ Collin said coming out more like a question.

"_Who imprints then? I don't think people can." _Emma giggled_._

"_Well werewolves do, well shape-shifters I should say."_

"_are you one?"_

"_don't tell anyone not even your mommy, but she I am_." I could tell he was smiling when he said that.

"_can I show you something?__"_

Before I could listen to anymore I fell asleep.

**Collin P.O.V.**

How stupid could I be I just told my 3 year old imprint that I was a werewolf.

"Can I show you something?" I nodded "well step back for a second" I did as I was told.

As I watched her from changed her close ripped and she covered her boobs and anything else that was showing, and walked to her closet and pulled out some bigger closes. When she turned around she looked like a 13 or 14 year old with big beautiful green eyes with long drake hair. I couldn't speek.

"Collin? Well you speak? I know I look different, but I'm half vampire I'm almost full grown and well I have the power to change what I look like." She said weekly

"Emma? I… Err… I… I'm so confused." I sat on her bed and she sat beside me. She pulled me into a hug and I pulled her into my lap. "why are you telling me this now?"

"well it's rather simple, you told me a secret so I told you mine." She smiled "I better be getting to bed now, and better be getting home."

"yeah I will tell your mom you are going to bed… good night." I kissed her head, but she pulled me in and kissed my cheek. I smiled.

"good night."

I walked out of the house in a daze, I couldn't think right. If she is half vampire then why isn't Ocean dead or a vampire too?

As I walked home that's all I could think about. My Emma, and her almost being fully grown.

**I hope you like it. REVIEW!**


	3. AN

Hey sorry I haven't updated but im looking for a bata reader that can give me back the chapter the same day I send it.


	4. Chapter 3

**I do not own or have rights to Twilight or its characters! I only own Ocean and her family! Sorry it took so long to put up this chapter. I was really busy with school.**** A thanks needs to go to **_**brokenfromthepast**___**for being editing this for me, go look are her fanfic! And sorry there isn't a lot, next one will be longer!**

**If anyone knows of some imprint stories tell me. I can't find any I haven't read…** _______________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 3**

(Ocean's POV)

When I woke up in the morning, I had a feeling something was going to change in my life. I just didn't know what yet. I was walking into the kitchen when I smelled Collin.

"what are you doing here?" I asked Collin who was cooking.

"I stop by and you were asleep on the couch so I decided to make breakfast."

"Oh. Is Emma up?" I asked. I knew she wasn't awake yet. I could hear her still sleeping in her room.

"no… but I would like to talk to you about her." I nodded for him to continue. "she told me last night, well showed me last night that she is part vampire…" I knew this was coming. I just didn't think it was going to be this soon. "umm… how did you survive?"

"my real mom was part vampire, she was a Quileute. My grandfather was changed not long after he fell in love with my grandmother. They had my mother and she is half vampire. She was one of the first. You know Taha Aki? Well his first son Taha Al, ran away in his wolf form. He lived for a really long time. He met my mother and fell in love. When my mom had me, she died. Shortly after he killed himself. I was living with my adoptive family. As I grew up, letters were sent by my mother that she made before she died. That's how I know all of this. As for Emma, well what can I say? I was 14 and thought I was in love." I said with a sad smile.

"so you lived because you have vampire in you?" Collin asked after a few minutes of silence.

"yeah it is. My skin is hard, not like vampires but it still is hard. And it heals fast too, faster then yours. Oh yeah and here is the big one. I'm a shape-shifter too." I said with a smirk.

Collin opened up his mouth a couple of times to say something but never did. We stayed quiet for a long time, it was Emma that broke the quiet.

"COLLIN!" she yelled and ran to him. She was still in her normal form. The one that makes her look like she is 13 or 14.

"Hey baby, did you have a good sleep?" Collin asked Emma.

"Yeah I did. Is that for us to eat?" she pointed to the food on the table.

"Yes" Collin smiled. "Are you going to eat?" he asked me.

"No, I want to go for a run on the beach. Can you watch Emma?" I walked away before he said yes. I already knew his answer.

I walked up to my room to changed into some shorts and a sports bar. Then I ran out of the house. The beach is only about a 2 minute run from my house. When I got there I ran on the shore.

I stopped abruptly and sat down on a log. I've never told anyone that story about my life before If I did, normal people would think I was loony and need to be in a room with foam walls. I already knew how Collin was going to take my story but what he still doesn't know is what Emma's dad did to me.

I had my face in my hands when I heard his thoughts. So kind, then I could smell him he smelled of kindness. From my powers, I could tell that he was good at hearing things from really fair. He was also a werewolf.

I looked up, and he was walking towards me. At the same moment he looked into my eyes as well. All the tears that fell minutes ago were gone. The world stopped and all my ties to my mom, dad, Emma and even my adoptive parents where gone and tied even stronger to the one person alone.

I had imprinted.

* * *

**Cliffy I hope you like it. Im sorry it took me so long to update but I was stuck for a little bit. Send me some feedback so I will want to update more. !!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey I hope you like this one too!** **I do not own or have rights to Twilight or its characters! I only own Ocean and her family!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**(Seth POV)**

I had to patrol all night, so when I got to Emily's house, I was tired and hungry. After we are done eating, we are going cliff diving for Leah's birthday. She going to be the big 22, and that's all she asked for.

I walked in the back door to the smell of something good and to hear the conversation in the living room with Brady and Embry. As I walked into the living room, I listened more intently.

Brady looked upset. "I thought we were going to imprint together. We are supposing to be best friends yet he doesn't even come around anymore."

Embry laughed "It's been a day, I mean Emma was just here yesterday."

"They just moved, maybe Collin is helping them." Embry shrugged.

"Collin imprinted?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah, on a 3 year old girl. Her name is Emma and her mom's name is Ocean. She is a complete babe. Too bad for the scar on her right eye though." Embry said shaking his head.

"What's wrong with having scars?" Emily asked, looking at Embry disappointed.

"They look great on you just not her." Embry smiled sheepishly. Emily wacked him a wooden spoon and walked away.

"You had that coming" I said laughing.

Later on after we eat and joked more and left to go diving. We walked and laughed some more. Embry got tripped by Leah for calling her old.

"So Leah are you going first?" Quil teased.

It wasn't like we haven't ever gone cliff diving but Leah don't normally come.

"Well it is my birthday, what do you think." Leah said

"Hey Leah, you don't have to be so rude all the time." I said mockingly

Leah just smiled. Finally we got to the highest cliffs and started to jump. Just like Leah said she was the first to jump, then Quil, Embry and finally me.

You would think jumping off a cliff a bunch of time would kind of kill the high you get. But it doesn't. It just gets more intense.

I've been a werewolf for a couple of years now. The Volturi has come and gone. Nessie looks like she is 16 or 17 and has a big crush on Jake. He just can't see it. So pretty much things haven't change much except for Sam stopped phasing and is going to have a baby in 5 months from now. Embry is the leader of that pack and Jake still has his but now Quil is in it. The only thing is if the Cullens move then Jake goes with them, if we don't want to then we are suck with Embry as the mighty Alpha.

Once we jumped off a couple of time everyone went home but me and Jake. He wanted to talk to me about something.

We started to walk down the beach. "so Jake what did you want to tell me?" I questioned

Jake was silent for a few minutes. "well the Cullens are moving soon and I know how much you don't want to be in Embry's pack." Jake when silent for a little longer I was starting to think he was going to order me to go. Jake never really uses the alpha command but he also never really had to. "Is what I'm trying to say is I want you to take my place. I know Leah was my second but she has emotional issues and I don't think she could handle the reasonability. Also I have a feeling that we are going to get some new members. I don't know why."

I was stunned I was going to be the all mighty alpha. Jake started to walk some more and that when I smelled the most unusual scent I have ever smelled. Sweet almost like a vampire but also human, woodsy and caramel apples I don't think I have ever smelled something so good in my life. Jake looked at me and I knew what he was thinking, sometimes we didn't need words.

The look he gave me meant she was in pain. Normally we help girls that are in pain even if it is just a brake up or they where kicked out. Just a couple of days ago a girl was living with me until she made some money for an apartment.

We walked over to her and I could feel a pull towards her. She looked up really fast and that's when we looked eyes. It was like my whole world moved and she was my center. She was beautiful, her right almond shaped eye had a scar and not the kind Emily has but one that looked like it still hurts.

All I wanted to do was hug her tell her everything was alright. One thing I never seen when I first looked at her, she had the same expression as I did.

We both imprinted.

* * *

**I hope you liked it. Go to my home page to see some pictures of the characters and there is a surprise there, someone who will be a big part in the story. Next chapter will be longer.**


	6. NA 2

**A/N: sorry i haven't been updating and stuff but i loss faith in this story.. i was done.. i didn't want to wright anymore.. lately i have been having dreams about this story and stuff but it wasn't until shawney cullen put this story in there favorites that i realized people still might want to read it. just to end what i am saying i guess im going to try and put my busyness behind me and finish this story like the good weigher i should be.. :) thank you shawney cullen.**


End file.
